The invention relates to a centrifugal brake for a locking system in a longitudinal drive line of a four-wheel drive vehicle, which brake has a circular-cylindrical housing and at least two ring-type centrifugal shoes which are pivotally connected by means of pivot bearings and interact with swivelling supplemental weights.
In a known centrifugal brake--German Published Examined Application (DE-AS) 1 253 593--the supplemental weights which interact with the centrifugal shoes are formed by triangular swivelling disks, which, by means of tension springs, are held in a normal position. This construction has the disadvantage that narrow limits are set concerning the ratio between the supplemental weights and the centrifugal shoes as a result of frictional conditions and self-locking. Furthermore, the centrifugal masses of the supplemental weights are relatively close to the swivel point of the centrifugal brake, whereby only small centrifugal forces can be generated. Finally, the supplemental weights result in relatively high constructional expenditures, and a large space is required.
It is an object of the invention to provide a highly effective centrifugal brake, the centrifugal weights and supplemental weights of which are designed to be such that high braking torques can be generated with a relatively small outside diameter and small masses of the centrifugal brake. However, it should also be ensured in this case that the components of the centrifugal brake are uncomplicated, require little space and can be easily integrated into the centrifugal brake.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an arrangement wherein each supplemental weight has a ring-type basic shape and, by means of a ring part, extends along the centrifugal shoe to be affected, and wherein the supplemental weight, by means of a transmission element, acts upon a support part which is preferably arranged adjacent to a free end of the centrifugal shoe.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that the supplemental weights, with their ring parts, create favorable mass ratios and require little space. In this case, the outside diameter of the centrifugal brake can be kept small, although high braking torques can be generated. In addition, the supplemental weights, the transmission elements and the support parts are easily produceable parts.